


Under Control

by LittleTurtle95



Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec hurts so prettily, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Presumed Dead, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: Lost Book of the White countdown event.Day three: whump.Magnus has the whole day all to himself and decides to work on a dark spell too dangerous to try with his husband and kids at home. Everything's good and peachy, until Alec comes home early without notice…
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890529
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but Alec hurts too prettily, I couldn't resist. And in the previous two fics I had comforting!Alec so I needed to hurt him as well, it's fair play.

Magnus cracked his knuckles and rolled up his sleeves. He had the whole day all for himself and he was going to use it for the better.

Clary and Simon had brought the kids to the mundane Summer Fair, cheating with their runes to win them some awful prizes. He reminded himself to make their rooms bigger, already so full with the most ridiculously big and weird stuffed animals that there was barely space left for the kids’ beds. 

Alec was out with Jace and Izzy to have some quality time with his siblings, quality time being slaughtering demons together in good shadowhunters first and Lightwood second fashion. 

It was the first time in months he could spend the day at home alone, and he was going to take advantage of it handling some dark magic spells he had been procrastinating for a while, too dangerous to try with his kids and husband in the loft. 

With a wide hand gesture he cleaned up the mess in the living room and moved all the furniture to the corners of the room, taking most of the space for himself. He closed their bedroom door with magic leaving Chairman on the inside – he couldn’t risk him walking in during the spell – went straight to the middle of the room, and finally sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. 

He tilted his head back and focused on feeling his magic build up in his body, an electric stream of energy flowing through his veins. He whispered his spell in chthonian, all his power now a floating sphere a few inches above his head, shining bright blue in the middle of his living room.

He built up his magic for hours, perfectly still, his throat exposed and the blue light of his magic making the rings on his fingers shine like galaxies. 

He didn’t feel the wards being passed, he didn’t hear the door open and close, he didn’t see his husband poke his head in the living room and open his mouth to ask is everything okay?  
He felt the sudden rise of his magic though, he heard the strangled noise and loud thud of a body being thrown away, he saw the blue flash of blinding light of the energy reacting to an unexpected intrusion and he snapped out of his trance with a flinch.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the shape of a man lying prone on the floor, his raven hair messy and wet with blood, his limbs sprawled and a bow thrown at the other side of the room, snapped in half. 

Magnus’ blood ran cold.

All his energy. He had just hit him with all his energy. No one would have survived something like that, not even a shadowhunter. Not even _his_ shadowhunter. The body in front of him stayed perfectly still.

It felt like the world just stopped spinning.

“Alec,” the whine that came out of his mouth wasn’t human. “Alec, what…”

Magnus stood up so fast he stumbled on his feet and nearly fell on the floor. He reached for him kneeling down and carefully turned him on the back. Alec was still, his eyes closed, his clothes stained with blood and ichor from the hunt, an ugly cut on his right cheek and one on his hip that had ripped both his shirt and chest, leaving his fresh flesh in the open. 

“Alec, my love,” he whispered, brushing his hair off his face with one hand and making a few sparkles disappear in Alec’s chest with the other. “Alec, please. Alec… it’s too soon. It’s too soon don’t do this to me, you can’t do this to me...”

The rhythm of a warlock’s heart was slow and steady, Magnus wasn’t used to his heart running so fast it nearly ripped off his chest, and yet it was exactly what was happening.   
He couldn’t think about calling anyone, or doing anything besides chanting his husband’s name like a magic spell, he couldn’t even blame himself for not telling him not to come home early, he couldn’t even try to heal him, his mind was just a blank void with Alec’s name in it, carved with fire and blood in every inch of it. 

The sparks floated back from Alec’s chest to his fingertips and he let out a small relieved breath. The damage was far less than what it should have been, even if he couldn’t tell why, not he cared. 

Once that he made sure Alec’s life wasn’t in danger his head stopped spinning, the sudden scare and the confusion that had numbed his brain finally clearing up.   
Alec jolted awake and gasped for air, his clear blue eyes blinking slowly, his brows furrowed in a frown.

Magnus had always loved Alec’s eyes, but he had never loved them as much as he was loving them now.

“Magnus? What happened?”

His voice was croaked and weak and also the best sound in the world. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” Magnus asked, fighting to keep his voice steady, hearing it still cracking at the end of the sentence.

Alec pouted slightly. “Sore. What happened? Why am I on the floor?”

“How much do you remember?” he whispered, in fear that if he talked too loud the man could break in his arms like thin glass. 

“I was out with Jace and Izzy for the hunt, but the horde we thought we had to face was only a group of three molochs. They were particularly feral, I got hurt, but we still finished early. I remember I was coming back home.”

“That’s it? That’s all you remember?”

“That’s it. Who knocked me out? Where are they? The kids? Are you hurt? Is the fight over? Why don’t I hear the kids? Raziel Magnus, the kids-”

“Are you seriously asking _me_ if _I’m_ hurt?”

Alec stopped his flow of words and shrugged as to say _of course I am._

“I’m fine, darling. Clary and Simon brought the kids to the fair, they weren’t at home when it happened. Chairman is in our bedroom. I didn’t hear you, why didn’t I hear you? Can you stand up? Do you need help?”

“Magnus, you’re rambling now. Calm down. I’m fine, just a bit stiff on my back.” 

Magnus’ voice was faint as a whisper. “You shouldn’t be talking. You shouldn’t be awake. You shouldn’t be responsive. You shouldn’t even be alive.” 

Alec smiled his tired smile he usually reserved for lazy mornings with him in bed. “I gave you quite the scare now, did I?”

Magnus scoffed. “Your death? Why should it concern me?” he asked with sarcasm.

“Well I am just a sore,” he said, his hand going up to touch Magnus’ cheek. “So you should just- _ouch!”_

He retreated the hand and looked at it with wide eyes. His Lightwood ring was burning hot and had left a black stain on his finger that ran all the way up to the tip. “What…”

Magnus sighed so deep Alec for a moment thought he was going to deflate completely. “Of course,” he said, resting his head on Alec’s chest like all his strength had run out, closing his eyes. “The ring. My protection spells. They absorbed most of the energy you’ve been hit with.”

Alec scratched the back of Magnus’ head with his good hand. “Well, thanks for saving my life once more. Could we go to bed now? The floor doesn’t exactly help with the pain.”

Magnus tensed and slowly kneeled up, finally standing on his feet. “I didn’t save your life, I almost killed you, there’s a difference.”

Alec looked at him in surprise, then shook his head with a frown. “I’m fine with almost. _Almost_ is the key word. Nothing to worry about.”

“Can you stand up? Or do you need help?” Magnus asked, not even trying to give him a decent reply.

“I can, wait a minute,” he looked for the stele in his pocket and quickly traced the balance and strength runes on himself, finally able to stand. 

He stumbled a few feet back and Magnus’ arm immediately grabbed him by the waist, holding him still.

“Watch out, archer boy.”

“Thank you,” Alec said, with a small smile.

Magnus didn’t look much steadier than him. The only reason why he was able to stand was that he knew if he fell Alec was going to fall with him. He would rather go back all the way to Edom than let him fall back on the floor like that.

_You endure what is unbearable and you bear it._

Alec let himself fall on the bed with shadowhunter gracefulness and the moment later he was wearing a clean old shirt and a pair of Magnus’ sweatpants. “Five star service today,” he said with a smirk. 

That couldn’t seem to lighten the mood. 

“Why aren’t you pissed?”

“I _am_ a bit pissed, if I am being honest.”

Magnus’ green golden eyes looked at him flashing hurt and surprise. 

“I’ve been home for more than five minutes and you haven’t kissed me yet.”

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus said, in a weak attempt to scold him. He sat on the bed and sighed.

Alec touched his own lips with his fingers and tapped twice, a clear invitation. He didn’t miss the moment Magnus’ defense shattered. 

He grabbed Alec’s shirt, leaned down and kissed him like that was the only thing keeping him alive, angry, demanding and painfully soft at once. 

Alec froze for a moment but quickly melted into it, letting the sensation fill him, feeling all the bites, and warm breaths, and the hands trying to touch every inch of him, arching up to feel as much of him as possible, his mind blank for a long overwhelming moment. 

A blink and a thousand sunsets later they parted. 

“Wow,” Alec breathed. Magnus usually cat slit pupils were blown up, his eyes almost completely black, the green golden iris paper thin. “I should come home early more often.”  
A whine escaped Magnus’ lips and a few sparks fell from his fingertips without him even noticing. 

Alec smirked. “Okay, too soon, too soon, I get it!”

Magnus shook his head and sighed. “Pure luck. It was only pure luck, if it wasn’t for the ring you’d be-”

“Nah,” Alec tooted. “It wasn’t pure luck. It was you, it always is. I didn’t have the ring because I’m lucky, I had it because you gave it to me, and you gave it to me because you love me and you exhausted yourself for days just for me to have it. It’s not luck, it’s you.”

Magnus snorted. “You, stealth romance attacker.”

“I only tell the truth. And relax, I’m gonna stay here and nap for a while. You can go back to whatever you were doing, I won’t sneak in the room again, I swear on the Angel.”

“Are you insane? The kids are out for the day and you’re not feeling good, I’m not letting you out of my sight anytime soon. And since you’re not going out of bed at least until tomorrow, that means I’ll have to stay in bed right next to you the whole time.”

He got rid of his shoes and layed down scooping up against him, placing a wet kiss on his neck.

“How selfless of you. That must be a terrible sacrifice.”

“It is indeed,” Magnus muttered, nuzzling his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. “But you’re my husband so it’s a sacrifice I feel I owe you. I’d rather go back to work, in all honesty, but it would be heartless to do that.”

Alec passed an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. “I see. You’re clearly fuming with your need to get back to your business. How cruel of me, forcing you with me like this.”  
Magnus stayed silent. “Alec-”

“We’ll talk about it. I promise. It was me, but it could have been Clary, Simon, or the kids. And we wouldn’t be talking about it so lightly if it were the case.”

“I know-”

“We’ll figure out a way to keep everyone out of your way when you’re doing this kind of business. But not now. Nothing happened and I just want to doze off with my husband because I am tired and everything is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my least favourite of the series so far, but tomorrow you'll have my favourite so I'll make up for this, lol. And the one after that will be, well… something else. The only thing I'll say is “look at the prompt and think about Pixar movies”…


End file.
